Chains
by Enide Dear
Summary: A Turk mission goes astray and Rude has secrets. Can Reno handle them? Does he have a choice? ALL KIND OF KINKINESS, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Disrespect 1 of 3

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: RudexReno, Remnantcest, implied RufusxTseng

Rating: Nc-17 for bdsm, explicit sex, kink. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE! PLEASE HEED WARNING!

Summary: A Turk mission goes astray and Rude has secrets. Can Reno handle them? Does he have a choice?

Author's note: Padawan want….padawan gets!

"It's easy enough." Tseng handed them the papers. "Follow this client. Take some compromising photos, and Rufus' deal should be sealed within a week."

Reno threw a glance at the photo of an average looking guy in business suit and handed it over to Rude.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Anything in particular we need to know about him?"

"Just one thing." Tseng cleared his throat. "He frequents a place called Chains. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh, come on. There's hundreds of bars in Midgards, how could we possibly know this one…" Reno started, but Rude interrupted him.

"I know of it." He said in his quiet voice, looking straight at Tseng. "It shouldn't be a problem."

For a long second Tseng and Rude's eyes were locked, exchanging some kind of information that Reno didn't get.

"Hey!" He said a bit pissed. "I'm the second in command here. What the Hell is going on?"

"Look, Reno…Chains is a bdsm club. Have you ever been to one?" Rude asked, looking at his partner over the rim of his sunglasses.

"What? No, I haven't actually. Seems like a lot of trouble to go through just for sex, yo." He shrugged. "Although I guess it will make getting those photos a lot easier."

"Then I will trust this mission to Rude. No," Tseng raised his hand to stave of Reno's protest. "You are not getting demoted, Reno. But we don't have time to explain this to you, and Rude already knows the rules. Just do what he says, get in, get the photos and get out. And *don't* botch this mission!"

Reno's sulk died away pretty quickly; he wasn't one to hold a grudge anyway and this night promised to be interesting. Very interesting indeed, when he saw the clothes he was required to wear.

"You know, ShinRa never seizes to amaze me. Who the Hell knew we had this type of shit in the dress-department." He grinned as he held up something that seemed to consist of only leather straps and white pearls. "Can you imagine those tight-arsed bitches up at Purchase department ordering this?"

"Here, these will suit you." Rude took the whatever-the-hell-it-was from him and gave him a pair of red-lacquered boots, high enough to go to mid-thigh. "No, no pants under. Just a thong."

"Are you serious, man?" Reno protested, but leaned back against the wall to let Rude help him draw up the long zipper. The leather molded against his thigh, tight and oddly pleasant against naked skin. Along with Rude's faint touch sliding up his legs it was…very interesting.

"And this. Stand still." Another obscenely tight fitting piece of 'clothing'; a corset in red and black that fit snuggly around his chest, held in place by a dozen or more buckles all along the sides. Reno wasn't used to this kind of tight clothing; it wasn't restricting or anything, but it was…odd. The leather rubbed against his skin at the slightest move, reminding him faintly of the touch of Rude's gloves. He was acutely aware of the fact that his entire ass was showing and that the form-fitting boots as well as the down pointing ends of the corset led all attention there.

If he'd been the slightest inclined to blushing, he would have done so.

"Kinky bastards," he muttered to himself, pulling his hands all over his body. With all this tight leather, it already felt as if someone was touching him everywhere.

Rude chose a simpler garb; leather pants that fit snuggly over his strong legs and tight ass, heavy boots and his ever present black gloves. He exchanged the ordinary, simple nipple rings with red studs – red, Reno realized, to match his own colours – as well as the rings in his ears. Across his chest he hung some sort of bandoliers from which he hung several strange things he found in the boxes; handcuffs Reno recognized, but the rest he had no idea about.  
And last Rude picked up a riding crop, long as his arm and with a leather strap at the end. It made a cracking sound in the air when he swung it and Reno flinched.

"I think we're ready."

They parked the non-descript car just a block away and hurried through the cold night air to the entrance. It was a small thing, just one bouncer and a neon sign saying 'Chains' above a small door leading down under a building. Reno had passed by dozens of such places in Midgard without thinking twice about it. He wondered what else he might have missed out on. Now that he was getting – somewhat – used to what he was wearing his heart rate was starting to speed up on delicious adrenaline. But Rude stopped him as they were approaching.

"Now what? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Reno…you must understand this. If we are to remain inconspicuous in there, we must follow the rules, alright? And you don't know the rules. So just do whatever I tell you to, no matter how strange it seems."

"Sure. Let's go…what the fucking Hell?!" He stopped dead in his tracks as Rude put something around his neck, and heard the snap. A fucking leash?!

"You will get away with more if you are my sub. Or at least it will give me a chance to correct you without it seeming odd." Rude gently removed his fingers as he tore at the leather band; there was a Gods-damned metal plate on it, like a damned dog collar! "Leave it. Walk behind me. Don't meet anyone's eye. And if you see the client, pull gently on the leach three times, but don't say anything. You alright?"

"Yeah." With an effort of will and gritting teeth Reno let go of the leash. "Let's just do this."

Rude leaned over and kissed him, hotly.

"Just behave and this will soon be over."

The fake membership cards Tseng had given them got them in right away, and at least it was warm down here as they walked down the stairs, deeper down. Reno didn't know what he'd expected; some sort of seedy basement perhaps, crude and obscene.

Well, it was obscene alright.

Reno almost dropped his jaw; the narrow stairway opened up unto an underground lounge, big enough to contain the hundreds of people milling around. There were music, pounding and seductive like heartbeats, strange light that made everything red or dark with shadows only to light up the huge room the next second, fancy tables and plush sofas and a well-stocked bar at the opposite end of the entrance.  
A big podium, laid with shiny dark red marble rose above the crowd in chest height. It was empty, but there were strange things on it; poles with numerous metal hoops, a strange looking table with even more hoops and the name-sake chains on it. And rack up on rack of whips.

Feeling slightly nauseous in that his belly was fluttering nervously, Reno tore his eyes away from that.

Going down into the room meant descending a broad stair laid with thick velvet – and it also meant giving everyone in the lounge a chance to look at the newcomers. Reno couldn't help staring back. He'd been harboring some serious doubts about the way he was dressed, but compared to these people, he was almost over dressed.

Reno had never seen so much naked, decorated flesh before; leather and chains and studs and silk, pearls and gold chains and high heels, people of both sexes and in any combination walking in the leach or before it. And then there were the other 'decorations', that made Reno's mouth go dry and his heart speed up even more.

Love bites and suction marks he'd seen aplenty before. But what were these strange long red marks along backs and thighs and almost bare buttocks, the bruises around wrists and ankles? He threw a long glance at the riding crop Rude was carrying. These people actually used these things on one another? It made his belly jolt.

The room was alive with crackling erotic energy and pheromones and it was getting to him, in a pleasant but slightly disturbing way.

"Kinky bastards," he muttered to himself, but felt a tug on the leash that made him stumble. "Hey, stop that!"

"Don't stare." Rude frowned at him. "Since it's obvious this is your first time it's ok to look, but don't ogle people. "

"Don't treat me like some Gods-damned virgin, Rude!" Savagely, Reno pulled the leash with both hands, furious at being treated like some child. The odd situation was getting on his nerves, making him lash out. "I can fucking take whatever this is, yo!"

They had attracted a curious crowd by now, looking at the thrashing, untamed sub and his stoic dom; Rude's grip on the leash didn't give away no matter how much Reno pulled.

"Fine, then." Rude rumbled, and suddenly Reno was grabbed, forcefully and totally unexpected by his partner; he was twisted around, pushed down over a table with his ass up in the air and his arm twisted up on his back. Before he had even time to swear, the riding crop came down on exposed flesh. The sound of the crack made Reno shout out hoarsely, more by surprise than actual pain. A stinging slap across his buttocks, the leather at the end of the crop making it sound far worse than it was as it snapped through the air. Shock and a sudden feeling of utter helplessness made Reno go limp; he was shaking with anger and shock and all the other emotions coursing through him. A second stinging slap and this time he managed to keep quiet. He was pulled up and turned around again, Rude leaning in over him, suddenly huge and dangerous in a way he'd never been before. His knee was pushing in between Reno's legs, spreading them, massaging his groin and Reno was even more shocked to realize how he was reacting to this utter domination.

"There's more rules here than at a formal dinner," Rude muttered in his ear, too close for anyone to hear, the hot air making Reno almost whimper. His ass was stinging, he was trapped between Rude and the table and he realized he was grabbing on to Rude's waist for some sort of stability in a world that had suddenly been turned upside down. He felt frightened. He felt angry. He felt Gods-damned aroused. "I don't have time to explain them all to you. Just promise to do as I say and we won't have to do this again."

"I…will try." His pride didn't allow for more concession than that.

"Good. Don't worry." Tender fingers dried away something on his cheek; Reno hadn't noticed the tear. "I'm here. I'll take care of you. Just trust me."

Reno nodded and took a steadying breath, letting go off his grip.

"I trust you, partner." He attempted a smile.

"But you have been a very misbehaving sub," now Rude was talking loud enough to be heard to the crowd that slowly had started to break up now the show was over. "So I will make sure there's no more of that." He unhitched the handcuffs hanging by his belt and pushed Reno's hands behind his back; Reno's squirming was hidden behind Rude's bulk.

Reno knew his face must match his hair when Rude stepped away from him and got him to his feet with a light pull on the leash; it wasn't that he hadn't played with handcuffs in bed before, but not like *this*, not in full public display, not when wearing a corset and having his ass striped and now he couldn't even hide his Gods-damned erection that the thin silky thong was having trouble containing. His legs felt weak as he stumbled after Rude, trying to ignore the appreciative glances thrown his way. He just wished they could go somewhere private and take care of his damned hard-on and then maybe he could get his thoughts straightened out again.

The stripes on his ass burned like fire. Not painful, but…something else. He didn't want to think about that.

Rude led them to an empty table and sat down on the plush sofa, but before Reno had a chance to do the same a heavy hand on his shoulder made him kneel on the floor instead, in between Rude's knees. It was, Reno realized, a kind of shielded position; no one could see his face and he was sheltered from the view, given a chance to recover. But it also meant he was only inches from Rude's groin and the very heat and musky scent did nothing to lessen his arousal.

"Look, Rude, I…I just need to go to the bathroom, yo. I'll be right back."

Rude glanced down at him and shook his head.

"Somehow I don't think you need to take a piss, partner." He almost smiled.

Reno felt his face flush again and tried to turn away, but Rude grabbed his chin.

"You shouldn't be talking unless someone talks to you first, you know. I said I will take care of you and I will." Rude nodded at a waitress and soon a glass of beer stood on the table. Reno licked his lips. "You're thirsty?"

Reno nodded. He was sweating, and his mouth felt like sandpaper. With his hands behind his back, Rude had to hold the glass and Reno gratefully gulped down the golden beer. The music started to tone out and instead of being replaces with a new song it died away. Several spotlights flared up, aimed at the empty podium and Rude smiled again.

"A show. I think you should see this, partner." He lifted up Reno, putting the red-head on his knees so he was facing the scene. A fervent silence fell over the lounge and Reno's heart was beating so fast. The leather of Rude's pants where cool against his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Three pale figures ascended the podium and an excited murmur swept the audience. Even Rude's breath caught for a second.

"Oh, we're lucky today. They are *good*." He unconsciously pressed himself harder against Reno who winced as the stripes stung.

Silence fell once more when the first figure stepped up on the scene. He was small and lithe, silver hair covering half his face, but even from this distance Reno could sense the power that seemed to flow out of him. The leather he was wearing seemed to have been sown directly on him; they accentuated every muscle, every supple motion he made. Eyes like emerald stared unblinking out on the crowd. *He's just a kid,* Reno thought, surprised that they even let someone that young in to this place. But when the youngster turned around, he smiled. Not a young smile. Not a pleasant one. One that commanded the entire room. And he obviously knew more about this place than Reno did.

"He's called Kadaj," Rude mumbled in Reno's ear. "And he's not as young as he looks."

With a lazy wink, Kadaj called up the two other pale shades that had been standing back, letting him take control of the room. Reno squirmed on Rude's lap when he saw them; one leg on each side of Rude's thigh as if to ride it.

They walked up in unison, movements matching one another's perfectly, pale skin and silver hair glowing in the harsh light. But there all similarities ended; one of them was big and strong, built with even wider shoulders than Rude had. He was dressed in what appeared to be clinging rubber, torn over his thighs and knees with artistic flare to show of heavy muscles and sitting so tight over narrow hips and groin there were no way of hiding the bulge. Some kind of leather entrapment around his neck and shoulders had his hands caught behind his head in chains. His torso was bare, apart from a glittering chain connecting his nipples, and like Reno he had a collar around his neck although this one was of silver. No leash was attached to it; apparently Kadaj didn't need one.

"Loz," Rude explained. "And the other one's called Yazoo."

Yazoo wasn't dressed in leather; in fact he was barely wearing anything at all. Reno shivered as he saw the row of rings along the curved spine. Black silk ribbons criss-crossed the slender torso and back, weaving in and out of the rings like a corset of its own. Another silk band held his wrists together over deliciously curved buttocks already sporting four stripes, and the red thong did absolutely nothing to cover him. The silver collar fit snuggly around the long neck.

High-heeled boots, chained together by the ankles, completed the outfit.

Absentmindedly, Reno rubbed against the strong thigh between his legs.

Kadaj seemed to consider his choices, or maybe he was just giving his audience a chance to look their fill at his beautiful subs. Finally he crooked a finger at Yazoo, who took a hobbled step forward. The audience mumbled in appreciation.

Leading Yazoo to the poles, Kadaj left him there to turn to his other sub, apparently not forgotten. With a simple gesture he made Loz kneel and then without any hurry he snapped off the handcuffs holding Loz's hand behind his neck. Instead he pulled out another kind of cuffs, these with four holds. Two went around Loz's bare ankles, the others around his wrists, tying him back. A strange thing, part leather, part metal, was pushed between Loz's teeth like a horses bite. Even this far away, Reno could see the sweat pouring down the bigger man's brow, but Kadaj wiped it away, mumbling something in his ear that made him relax a fraction, caressed the painful bulge between the now spread legs.

"You see?" Rude whispered in Reno's ear. "You see how well he treats a good, obedient sub, even if Loz isn't the one who he will use tonight." A hot, hot tongue along Reno's ear and a whispered promise. "I could do that for you. If you behave."

Sweat broke all over Reno's body; he couldn't acknowledge the words, couldn't even believe he'd heard them. Couldn't believe the fierce reaction they caused in him. His very blood was on fire.

Satisfied that one of his subs was taken care of, Kadaj turned back to Yazoo who had been waiting patiently. The overly big black bow that had been holding his wrists back was removed, and the slender hands caught in the chains hanging from the poles, spreading Yazoo's arms as far apart as they could go.

Releasing one end of the black ribbon corset, Kadaj pulled slowly, letting the silky touch play over equally smooth skin like a caress. Then he leaned up and wrapped the black silk over Yazoo's eyes, blindfolding him whiles letting the long ends dangle down in front of him.

Then Kadaj took up a whip. It wasn't one from the rack, but obviously his own. He let the coiled leather snake up and down Yazoo's chest, in between his legs, over his thighs. Yazoo bit his lips, trembling and the audience trembled as well. Reno wondered what it would be like, to be the center of all that attention, not just the audience but that fierce, harsh, demanding presence that radiated from Kadaj. To be the utter, helpless center in the world of someone so powerful…

He didn't notice when Rude started caressing his cock, enthralled with the show that stole all his attention.

Kadaj stepped back, letting the whip uncoil on the floor. Next to him, Loz was breathing so heavily his wide chest pounding, the muscles of his belly rippling. Green eyes stared with avid fascination at Yazoo.

The whip flew, straight and true, lashing over Yazoo's back like a lick of fire. Yazoo cried out, not really in pain, and the audience gasped in unison. A red lick appeared on the pale skin.

The whip flew again, cracking the air, never missing.

"Why…" Reno's voice was all hoarse, his hips moving. "What did he do wrong?"

"Wrong? Yazoo didn't do anything wrong, Reno. This isn't a punishment."

"But…it must hurt!" His world was still careening, head over heels, everything he thought he knew being proven wrong. His mind didn't feel like it belonged to him anymore; he was scared.

"Yes, a little. But look at it; Kadaj never breaks his skin. Never draws blood. He'd be a very poor dom if he did, and he isn't. As long as Yazoo doesn't move too much – as long as he *trusts* his dom – he's perfectly safe. And enjoying himself."

"I don't fucking get it!"

"This isn't about pain, it's about power. Having it. Giving it up."

Loz was salivating around the gag now; with a tender hand Kadaj got a cloth and wiped it away; the burlier brother was obviously painfully aroused, leaning his head against Kadaj's thigh when his dom took a few seconds of rest from the whipping to pet his hair. Yazoo was just as aroused, his breath ragged and his body trembling. Here and there in the more secluded nooks of the lounge, Reno could spot other subs on their knees, on their backs, up against the walls, pleasing their doms.

Reno himself was sweating all over now, rubbing harshly against Rude, desperate for some sort of relief.

"Wait, what the God-damned fucking Hell?!" He shouted straight out as he realized his thong was drawn down, Rude's gloved hand around him. Reno wasn't shy or coy or anything, but he didn't want to be made into a fucking show in front of all these perverts!

Rude's grip and the handcuffs made it impossible to fight back, but his tantrum drew attention away from the stage.

"Gods damn it, Reno, you are practically begging me to punish you!" Rude grunted as curious stares where once more directed at them – amongst them one pair of jade green eyes that swept the lithe, trashing red-head's body from underneath silver hair, whip snaking lazily around his feet.

From somewhere Rude got out a gag; a red ball of rubber that he stuffed between Reno's teeth, held in place with strings behind his head. Swearing muffled and drooling, Reno stared in to those annoyed brown eyes, the warning clear; *don't you dare punish me again, don't you dare even lay your hands on me, don't you dare, and _let me the Hell loose!* _

The look that met it was hard as steel.

His thong was drawn back in place, not that it provided much decency and he was flipped over Rude's lap.

Thrashing and kicking availed him nothing at all; the gloved hand came down on his ass again and again, making the tender skin blush. All of Reno's attention seemed to be forced to that one part of his body, now glowing red, and he was cursing and swearing behind the damned gag and he was still so Gods-damned fucking horny and *oh Gods, Rude, just fuck me already!*

The spanking didn't stop until he stopped thrashing. He was pulled up again, into strong arms, breathe as labored as if he'd been fighting, ass on fire, fear and bewilderment coursing through him, feeding his arousal, not dampening it.

"It's ok, Reno, it's ok." Rude held him as he trembled and pushed his face against his partner's chest. "But you keep bringing this upon yourself, you know." Rude lifted his face up to meet the defiant eyes, now underlain with fearful bewilderment. "I might start thinking you like it."

Reno tore his face away, refusing to look at Rude, afraid of the answer. He was utterly relieved to see that no one was watching them anymore; something had happened on stage that was far more interesting and that had drawn all gazes back there. But whatever it was, it was over now; Yazoo was lying in Kadaj's arms much like Reno did in Rude's, the long silver hair spilling out. He looked exhausted but utterly satisfied and Kadaj was beaming down on him, proudly. Loz was also free, as was kissing along Yazoo's thigh. There was no denying the appreciating, proud sense of completion that surrounded the three.

The crowd started moving again as it became clear the show was over, going back to their own haunts and pleasures.

Reno had slipped down from Rude's lap because right now he'd rather be on his knees on the floor than even touching Rude; he couldn't believe his partner had done this to him, couldn't believe this new side of Rude, and he could not believe how it was turning him on! Rude had let him go, appreciating his need to collect himself and Reno sat still, trying to get enough oxygen down to his laboring lounges through his nose. His heart was hammering. His blood seemed too hot for his body; he was slick with sweat. And he wanted nothing more right now than to bend over, present his ass, and beg to be fucked.

But he couldn't do it, damn it all to Hell! He wasn't some Gods-damned weak-willed fuck- toy for Rude to use at his pleasure! Screw all of Rude's explanations; he didn't buy them. Rude wanted to humiliate him and degrade him, and Reno wasn't going to play along with that. Ever. No matter how much he wanted to.

"You almost destroyed the show, you know." A strange, purring voice said, making Reno look up sharply. Right into jade green, amused cat eyes. "If I hadn't saved it, Yazoo would have never forgiven me."

"My apologize." Rude didn't get up to meet the newcomer. Behind Kadaj, Reno saw his two subs, now with leashes of black silk going to Kadaj's hand. The other hand still held the coiled whip. Both subs looked relaxed now, some sort of tension having been drained from them. Loz was fussing with Yazoo's hair, Yazoo simply smiled and let him. But both cast hooded glanced at Reno and Rude.

"That's all you are going to say?" Kadaj frowned.

"If you can't keep an audience attention, it's not my fault."

"And if *you* are going to put on a show, wait for your turn on the podium."

Rude shrugged.

"Like I said, I apologize. "

"Hm." Kadaj smiled. "Your sub looked like he needed some discipline, that's true." He reached out and the leather whip caressed up Reno's neck and shoulders, drawing goose bumps along with it. "I could help you, you know."

Reno panicked. He was tied, gagged, helpless and he had just pissed off Rude, who was his only somewhat stable and familiar presence here, his world was torn upside down and he was horny enough that he'd needed a fuck five minutes ago. If Rude handed him over to this…punishing angel, there would be nothing left of him, he knew it. He'd be completely undone. The cold little smile on Kadaj's lips showed he knew that as well, and that he was looking forward to it.

"No." Rude said, putting a heavy gloved hand on Reno's trembling shoulder. "He's mine."

"Are you sure?" Kadaj didn't look away from Reno, like a snake having caught a rabbit in its glaze. "You can have one of mine in exchange. They're…very well behaving."

"Which one?" Rude asked and Reno found himself pressing against Rude's leg, shaking his head fiercely, *nonono, I don't want this…*but nothing he'd wanted had seemed to matter at all since they got in here.

Kadaj threw a quick glance over his shoulder and both his subs nodded minutely.

"Anyone of them. Both of them, if you want. Just don't break any skin or do anything permanent to them."

"Tempting, but no." Rude shook his head.

Kadaj didn't look pleased. Anger at being rejected flared in his eyes and once more Reno became acutely aware of the power simmering around the young man, simmering and flaring out like bursts of volatile energy. It was a power that could easily command an entire room, and now it was all aimed at Rude.

Who stood up. Quiet, stoic, strong as a rock, answering to the violent power with his own. True it was a more silent power, not that of a born leader, but it was unyielding, stable. It held out. It didn't give in.

"I said, no." The voice was so low it was barely words, but it made Kadaj flinch.

With a snort and an unnecessarily hard tug on the subs leashes he turned and walked away. Both Loz and Yazoo threw an angry glance behind them, but moved along obediently.

Reno sagged with relief. He couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch ruffling his hair.

"You didn't really think I'd let him have you, did you?" Rude chided gently. "I told you, what you want is as important as what I want here. Maybe even more. And it was obvious you didn't want Kadaj."

"Umf." Reno sighed. For the first time, he started to believe that Rude was actually telling the truth. After all, he'd been told repeatedly to behave or he would be punished. It wasn't as if Rude had just hit him. He'd behaved like he wanted to be punished, and Rude had obliged according to those rules. Some of the fear deep in his belly started to unwind, disappear. He wasn't helpless, or at least, he was just at the mercy of Rude. Whom he trusted.

"And anyway, we still have a mission to accomplish."

Mission? Reno had forgotten all about that and right now he couldn't care less. All he wanted was for Rude to drag him off to some corner and fuck him senseless.

He tried to pout behind the gag when Rude helped him to his feet, but it was of course pointless.

"You know, I once saw Tseng and Rufus on a stage like that." Rude smiled at him as they started to walk through the crowd again, and Reno's eyebrows shot up. Who was where, he wanted to ask, grinning at the mental images. "They weren't quite as good as Kadaj's gang, but still…"


	3. Chapter 3

It was all a daze to Reno, faces blurring, not important. All he wanted was to get laid, and he wanted it now, and he wanted it hard and bad, and *now* Gods damn it! But Rude led him around the room, occasionally glancing at some guy they passed – Reno didn't give a shit for the mission any longer and doubted he'd remember the guy's face if he'd been tortured to do so . All he could see now was Rude. All he wanted was Rude.

Finally Rude gave up. Pulling Reno with him to a corner he shrugged.

"I don't think he's here tonight. We might as well come back tomorrow. Let's go…" He stopped as Reno vehemently shook his head, his eyes pleading. "You don't want to leave?"

Another fierce shake of the red head. Eyes so aglow with need they might as well have been mako-induced.

Rude pressed Reno up against the wall, felt him squirm to rub up against Rude's leather clad knee. Still tied and gagged, Reno threw back his head in reckless abandon as he felt Rude's hand wrap around the vulnerable throat. He was sweat-soaked and aroused, reeking of sex, the corset and leather still hugging him tight. He'd never looked hotter.

"You want us to stay? You want me to fuck you, right here?"

Reno's pulse beat so hard against the tender skin of his throat as he closed his eyes and nodded. Rude smirked.

"No."

Reno's eyes flew wide open. Rude let him go.

"Not here. I know where we can go." He caressed down Reno's jaw, ignoring the gaze that said *bastard!* and continued. "You'll have to trust that I know you better than you know yourself right now."

Reno had no choice but to follow Rude. All he wanted – all he *needed* - was a Gods-damned ordinary fuck, but somehow he didn't think he'd get away that easy. Rude let him away from the crowd, out into a corridor Reno hadn't seen before. A room seemed to open out of nowhere, swallowing them up, shutting out the world.

Leaving them alone.

Reno was pushed back onto a bed, wincing once more as his poor ass stung. The stripes and spanking had awoken every nerve he had there, making them tender and sensitive; he reacted to every touch like he was a virgin. He could barely remember what being a virgin was like, but as his heart beat fast with dread and anticipation and arousal, he thought he remembered. And it wasn't all pleasurable.

Rude loosened his handcuffs, but Reno's hands was quickly caught and pushed over his head, where this bed had other cuffs waiting for him. There were hoops and rings everywhere along the bed, Reno saw now and it made him swallow nervously.

Gloved hands slid along his leg, holding it up to kiss at the small junction of exposed skin between the red lacquer and the silk thong. The ankle was caught in its own cuff, and then the other leg, bending the same way at the knee, raised up and spread out like a feast.

"You haven't been a very good sub tonight, Reno. So you'll have to earn it."

"Umph!" Reno protested behind the gag as Rude got up, but his partner ignored him.

Undressing, efficiently and quickly, Rude turned back to Reno who once more swallowed. Yeah, he'd seen Rude naked, lots of times. But not like this, all hard and hot for him, but with a wicked patience that Reno was starting to hate. The black tattoos snaked up strong muscles on the mocha-skin, the red studs glittered. Reno squirmed, and tried not to whimper.

Rude sat down on him, unclasped the corset and threw it to the floor. Against Reno's slick skin he was hot and hard, his balls drawn taut underneath him.

"I'm going to remove this," Rude said, caressing Reno's crushed lips around the red ball, "But I don't want to hear any more words from you tonight. Nothing but moans or cries or whimpers. No words. Or you'll make me angry again, and then I'll have to punish you again. You don't want that."

*No!* Reno shook his head, no more punishment now, he couldn't take it. He'd behave, he'd do whatever Rude wanted.

"Good. I'll remove this…but I'll give you something else to replace it. You want to cum? Earn it. Make me hard for you."

From what Reno could see, Rude was already hard, but he didn't dare to say a word. The gag ball was removed and his jaws popped as he moved them, finally able to take a deep breath. But the new oxygen did nothing to disperse of his feeling of dizziness.

The smooth, hard cock moved over his face, his cheeks, his chin, before finding his mouth. Reno sucked it in greedily, eager to please, desperate for that musky taste and smell that had been taunting him. Glistering wet with saliva, Rude's cock slid in almost to the root, making Reno glad he'd trained away his gag reflex long ago. He was moving his own hips restlessly, desperate for some friction, but none was forthcoming, not yet. He had to earn it.

Rude was towering up above him, but Reno could see that the blow job was getting to him, his face got softer, his eyes started to shimmer.

"Damn it, Reno, you are too good…" Pulling out, Rude leaned down to kiss him, harsh and hungry and Reno felt a thrilling jolt; even this helpless he was getting to Rude, making him loose control.

Rude moved down over his body, tweaking his already hard nipples into harder buds. For an agonizingly long while he moved his tongue over Reno's belly button, dipping into it, licking and sucking as if giving oralsex to the damn thing. He flicked his tongue over the slit of Reno's cock, licking away a drop of pre-come and then sadistically blowing on the wet spot, making it very cold against the flushed, hot rod. He grinned as Reno groaned in frustration.

Reno could barely breathe as Rude parted his still red and tender buttocks, shaped his tongue hard and pointy and slowly started licking the plucked entrance. His mind gave up at that point, he no longer had even a semblance of control to what he was saying, doing. He might have begged, cursed or just moaned; he was reduced to simple sensations, no longer in contact with a thinking brain.

Rude loomed over him, pushing his trembling thighs even further apart. The scalding hot cock lay against Reno's slick entrance.

"I'm going to take you now, partner." He said with a thick voice.

Reno wasn't a virgin. He hadn't been a virgin for a long time; Hell, he'd even had sex with Rude lots of times. None of that seemed to matter as Rude finally pushed into him. He screamed right out, his back arching with pain – no pleasure- no pain – he didn't know and he didn't care. He'd *needed* this for so long, his ordinary senses were so high-strung it felt like electric cords had replaced his nerves.

Rude was pumping in to him, hard and brutal, hot and hard and heavy and Reno bit into that hard flesh of his partners neck, because he had to do *something*, his body demanded he'd do something and this was the only outlet.

When he finally came, he thought he'd blacken out. The rush shook his entire body, not just his groin, a primitive wave of unleashed desire that almost stole his consciousness away. He slumped back, with a wince as Rude arched over him and came violently, deep inside him. Almost falling over his partner, Rude lay down on him, both panting, minds almost blown away.

Slowly, Rude reached up and opened the handcuffs, then the ones holding his legs. Reno's thighs ached, every limb and muscle drawn out and exhausted. His mind couldn't cope with any more sensations, not now, not before a long rest. As Rude snuggled up to him and mumbled a question about him being alright, Reno didn't have the strength to do anything but smile, cuddle closer into those protective arms and promptly fall asleep.

When he awoke the next time, he was lying wrapped up in a blanket on the back seat of the car, Rude driving back to ShinRa with the stereo turned down low, humming along with the music.

"Rude…" Reno leaned up on his elbow.

"Yes, partner?"

"We botched the mission."

Rude shrugged.

"It wasn't our fault the client wasn't there tonight. We'll come back tomorrow." He cast a glance in the mirror, concerned brown eyes meeting Reno's. "That is, if you want to come with me again."

Reno smiled and lay down again, pulling the blankets around him.

"You tore my outfit. You'd better get me a new one, yo."

"I will."

"A nice one. Like with those ribbons Yazoo had."

"Sure."

"My thong's gone to."

"I'll get you one."

"And why is my collar just of leather? I want one of silver." He batted his eyes at Rude. "Don't I deserve it?"

"Reno…"

"Alright, I'll earn it." He yawned and pulled up the blankets. "But there better be a Gods-damned breakfast waiting for me when I wake up, yo." He muttered as he crawled back down on the seat and started snoring gently.

Rude smiled.

The End


End file.
